criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
An Act of War
An Act of War is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twelfth case of The Mystery Continues. It is the sixth and final case set in the Crimson Banks district of Concordia. Plot In the aftermath of the revelation that Francesco Moretti had planned and organized the attack on Paddy Whacks, the player and Isaac headed to the old Capecchi house where he had fled to in order to arrest him. Once they arrived, however, they found him slumped up against the fence, with multiple deep gashes in his chest. Per Dick, Francesco was killed after a melee weapon, later discovered to be an axe, was swung into his chest multiple times. They first questioned the victim's niece, informant Giulietta Capecchi, the victim's sister and leader of the Italian gang Franca Capecchi, poet Angelia Diamond and teenager Timmy Tanner. They were then told by George and Greta that the Irish gang had crossed the Crimson Bridge and were heading to burn the marketplace in order to lure out the Silent Stalker. The duo raced to the marketplace where they confronted Irish gang leader Eamon Gilligan who was holding a torch and vowing to catch the Silent Stalker. Isaac then shot Eamon in the hand and placed him in custody before searching the marketplace to check if there was any damage. There, they suspected grocer Margot Petree. It was also discovered that Francesco smashed the late Vittorio Capecchi's urn and that Giulietta fought with the victim in the garden before his murder after they found the necklace Enzo gifted her. Commissioner Ramirez then raced into the station and exclaimed that a cloaked figure had been spotted on the docks. Down at the docks, the duo found no trace of the serial killer and instead found Angelia burning a picture of the victim. Angelia confessed that Timmy and Francesco got into a bar fight, prompting them to speak to Timmy. Timmy explained that Francesco had took his savings to pay off gambling debts, causing the pair to fight. It was also discovered that Eamon believed Francesco to be the serial killer and that Margot had been rejected when she told Francesco she loved him. Finally, the team pieced to together the clues and were able to arrest Timmy Tanner for the crime. Timmy tried to deny the accusations but snapped under pressure, confessing that he was the Silent Stalker, the serial killer plaguing Crimson Banks. Timmy then started wringing his hair, saying that the gang war was for the betterment of the youth in the city, confessing his belief that before Bridget's death he was a weak and snivelling boy, insisting that once he was released from the correctional facility he had changed, he had become strong and been given the skills needed to survive in the district. Timmy soon started getting angrier, saying that he needed the gang war to come back so the youth of the district would become strong too. He recounted how he would kill mobsters from both gangs and dump their bodies on the opposite side of the river in order to cause conflict. When he heard that Francesco ordered the attack on Paddy Whacks, he killed him in hopes that the Italians would believe the Irish were behind it. Clear that Timmy had been traumatised by Bridget's death, they arrested him and sent him to trial. There, Judge Oakley sentenced him to Gryphon Sanctuary where he could get the help he needed. Post-trial, Arthur requested they head back to the scene of the crime to finalize the details and close the case. After searching the garden once more, they discovered a bracelet belonging to Angelia. Confused by the development as Angelia swore she hadn't been near the house, the pair went to confront her. Eventually, Angelia cracked and confessed that she assisted Timmy in the killings. Angelia shouted that the gangs were a stain on society and that she would do anything to eradicate a few of the mobsters, thus helping Timmy kill them. She was soon arrested and sentenced to ten years in jail by Judge Oakley. Meanwhile, Giulietta went to speak to Franca about signing a peace treaty with Eamon. Initially, Franca refused but Giulietta begged and reminded her of Lucrezia, saying Lucrezia wouldn't want their family to be involved in a gang war any longer. After this, Franca agreed to signing the peace treaty, asking them to find Lucrezia's beloved hairpin which she had lost during the riots. After going to the marketplace and finding the hairpin, they returned it to Franca who decided to let Giulietta keep it. A while later, as the team reconvened back in the docked airship, Giulietta confessed that she was hopeful for the future now that the peace treaty had been signed. As the team closed the case in Crimson Banks, the earth started shaking and soon, everything turned dark. Summary Victim *'Francesco Moretti' (found with multiple gashes in his chest) Murder Weapon *'Axe' Killer *'Timmy Tanner' Suspects Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears Eternal Youth cologne. *The suspect uses eye drops. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears Eternal Youth cologne. *The suspect uses eye drops. *The suspect eats beef and stout pie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has brown hair. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears Eternal Youth cologne. *The suspect uses eye drops. *The suspect eats beef and stout pie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears Eternal Youth cologne. *The suspect uses eye drops. *The suspect eats beef and stout pie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has brown hair. *The suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears Eternal Youth cologne. *The suspect uses eye drops. *The suspect eats beef and stout pie. Suspect's Profile *The suspect has a tattoo. Suspect's Profile *The suspect wears Eternal Youth cologne. *The suspect uses eye drops. *The suspect eats beef and stout pie. Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile *The killer wears Eternal Youth cologne. *The killer uses eye drops. *The killer eats beef and stout pie. *The killer has brown hair. *The killer has a tattoo. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Burned Capecchi House. (Clues: Victim's Body, Gardening Equipment, Wooden Planks; New Suspect: Giulietta Capecchi) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears Eternal Youth cologne) *Examine Gardening Equipment. (Result: Victim's Tie) *Analyze Victim's Tie. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer uses eye drops) *Examine Wooden Planks. (Result: Postcard; New Crime Scene: Crimson Docks) *Investigate Crimson Docks. (Clues: Broken Frame, Car Key Emblem, Shopping Bag) *Examine Broken Frame. (Result: Old Photo; New Suspect: Franca Capecchi) *Inform Franca of her brother's death. *Examine Emblem. (Result: Angelia Diamond's Car Key; New Suspect: Angelia Diamond) *Question Angelia about her trip to the docks. *Examine Shopping Bag. (Result: Shoes; New Suspect: Timmy Tanner) *Ask Timmy if he saw anything. *Inform Giulietta of her uncle's murder. *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Confront Eamon over the arson. (Attribute: Eamon uses eye drops) *Investigate Marketplace. (Clues: Faded Rag, Barrel of Fruits) *Examine Faded Rag. (Result: Apron) *Examine Apron. (Result: M PETREE; New Suspect: Margot Petree) *Ask Margot if she's seen anything. (Attribute: Margot uses eye drops and wears Eternal Youth cologne) *Examine Barrel of Fruits. (Result: Axe) *Analyze Axe. (08:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats beef and stout pie; New Crime Scene: White Fence) *Investigate White Fence. (Clues: Golden Pieces, Broken Necklace) *Examine Golden Pieces. (Result: Vittorio's Urn) *Confront Franca over the victim smashing her late husband's urn. (Attribute: Franca wears Eternal Youth cologne, uses eye drops and eats beef and stout pie) *Examine Broken Necklace. (Result: Giulietta's Necklace) *Ask Giulietta why her necklace was on the crime scene. (Attribute: Giulietta wears Eternal Youth cologne and uses eye drops) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Confront Angelia about burning a photo of the victim. (Attribute: Angelia wears Eternal Youth cologne, uses eye drops and eats beef and stout pie, Timmy eats beef and stout pie) *Ask Timmy about his fight with the victim. (Attribute: Timmy wears Eternal Youth cologne and uses eye drops) *Investigate Docked Boat. (Clues: Eamon's Bag, Torn Letters) *Examine Eamon's Bag. (Result: Suspect List) *Ask Eamon why he thought Francesco was the serial killer. (Attribute: Eamon wears Eternal Youth cologne and eats beef and stout pie) *Examine Torn Letters. (Result: Rejected Love Letters) *Ask Margot about her rejection. (Attribute: Margot eats beef and stout pie) *Investigate Market Street. (Clues: Torn Black Fabric, Crate) *Examine Torn Black Fabric. (Result: Black Cloak) *Analyze Black Cloak. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown hair) *Examine Crate. (Result: Axe Handle) *Analyze Axe Handle. (07:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a tattoo) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to The River Between Us (6/6). (No stars) The River Between Us (6/6) *Ask Arthur what he wants. *Investigate Burned Capecchi House. (Clue: Clock) *Examine Clock. (Result: Broken Silver Object) *Examine Broken Silver Object. (Result: Angelia's Bracelet) *Confront Angelia about her bracelet on the crime scene. (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Speak to Eamon about signing the peace treaty. (Reward: Burger) *Ask Franca about signing the peace treaty. *Investigate Marketplace. (Clue: Fruits) *Examine Fruits. (Result: Lucrezia's Hairpin) *Return the hairpin to Franca. (Reward: Italian Scarf) *Move onto a new crime! (1 star) Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Mystery Continues Category:Crimson Banks